


Lost Conversation

by sffan



Category: Firefly
Genre: Episode Related, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 14:11:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14956146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sffan/pseuds/sffan
Summary: A missing scene from Jaynestown wherein Jayne asks Mal a question.





	Lost Conversation

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this after I rewatched Jaynestown for the umpteenth time and this ficlet popped into my head.
> 
> Original publication date: October 29, 2003
> 
> This fic is from a previous archive, written between 2002 and 2008. No additional changes or edits have been made since it’s original posting date and none will be. A further note, Firefly was my first fandom, there are bound to be rookie mistakes. To preserve my own development as a writer, I am not editing or correcting them. You may find yourself making this face O_o occasionally.

"So, Mal. How do you know Simon's lily white and pasty all over?" Jayne asks with an arched brow.

Mal says nothing and merely looks a little smug.

"No! No ruttin' way!" Jayne exclaims.

Mal's smile broadens just the tiniest fraction of an inch.

"Gorram sonovabitch!" Jayne pauses for a moment and then continues, "Kaylee's gonna kill you."

Mal turns suddenly, all signs of the smile gone from his face. He looks Jayne firmly in the eye and says in a low, dangerous voice, "Kaylee ain't going to find out. It was a one time sort of thing."

"Whoa! She ain't gonna hear about it from me," Jayne says, nervously backing away.

"All right then," Mal says and starts walking away.

Jayne catches up after a couple of strides. "So, what's he like? Bet that pretty mouth is good for more than just flappin'."

Mal stops again and give Jayne his best mysterious smile and pats him on the arm, "Now *that*, my friend, would be telling." Mal continues on his way.

"Awww, Mal....c'mon...." Jayne says with a grin. “That ain’t ever stopped you before. C’mon. Spill.”

Mal just whistles and ignores Jayne’s questions as the big man follows him down the corridor.

"Mal?"

Mal still says nothing and just keeps on walking.

"Gorrammit," Jayne mutters under his breath and lets Mal go on without him.


End file.
